everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Renegade Charming
Renegade Charming 'is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the third daughter of a King Charming, the youngest of six siblings, destined to be the next ''Fitcher's Bird from the Grimm Brothers tale of the same name. Though she is cheerful and friendly, she's also laid back and easygoing (and nihilistic, to some extent.) Character '''Personality Renegade is everything a princess is, and at the same time everything a princess shouldn't be. She has the worst priorities ever. She values little things and short-term results more than the bigger picture and she never asks the actually important questions. She is fun-loving and energetic, and has an optimistic outlook on life (disregarding her cynical view of destiny.) At her worst, she is negligent, overindulgent and just plain silly. She barely takes situations as seriously as she should. Despite this, she isn't reckless, and she hardly makes bad decisions. Though Renegade very often acts on impulse ideas, she is also quick to think and weigh consequences. Renegade does many things simply for the joy of it. She doesn't care for consequences, and has never had to deal with them at all in her life. Renegade is also a troublesome girl. Owing to her sheltered upbringing, she has never really had to answer for anything. She is known to be very smart and cunning, but mostly uses her smarts to develop large-scale pranks and other madcap antics. She feels bad if she unintentionally hurts people during her schemes. (If she intended it though... Renegade enjoys that misfortune.) She appears naive and not very intimidating. You could look at her three seconds and decide she isn't worth a fight. That isn't the case. Renegade is a cheater when it comes to any kind of competition. She honestly doesn't care about winning. Growing up with five older siblings teaches you a thing or two about competing. But if someone thinks they can just have a go at her, and she'll just stand there and take it---they have another thing coming to them. Renegade, while still much of a rebel, embraces her royal heritage and tries to keep her image as a sweet and dainty princess together, even with her reputation. Typically, one would expect a girl like Renegade to totally dislike her title because of her "freedom" or whatever. However, everyone in the family, Renegade included, use it to their advantage and value their names as princes and princesses. She is also known to be extremely judgemental. She does not shy away from sharing her opinion, especially if it's a negative one. She refuses to acquaint herself with people she clearly doesn't like, even for the pettiest and most spiteful of reasons. Renegade is obnoxiously loud. Like seriously. She is blunt, and holds her opinions very highly above everyone else's. Abilities *'Pyrokinesis' - Renegade has the fortunate ability to control fire. (Fortunate for her. Unfortunate for everyone else.) She controls it well, but just enjoys setting fires either way. **She can't generate fire yet, and therefore always has a lighter with her. It's pink, don't worry. 'Appearance' Renegade is described by many to be a cute, innocent and naive-looking young girl. She has pretty blue eyes, much like her father's. She has pale skin and long blonde hair extending just around her waist. In her Royal design, she is seen with hair that is even more golden than her current outfit. This implies that shortly after switching sides, Renegade had bleached her hair. Her style usually makes use of spikes, feathers, and eggshell or flame patterns in her outfits. Renegade incorporates black with pastel colors, mostly pinks, and blues as well. Suspenders, vests and overalls are an outfit staple. Her metal color is silver. 'Quotes' Fairy Tale 'How the Story Goes' Main article: The Fitcher's Bird 'How does Renegade Come into it?' The previous Fitcher's Bird didn't have any heirs of her own, so the role passed on to the generic fairy tale family. 'View on destiny' Renegade likes her story. However, she appears to have a very negative and nihilistic view on destiny itself. She aligns as Rebel. Even if she likes her story. She appreciates that she gets to dress up as a bird and burn a man's house down, and she likes that her two older sisters have to look to her to save the day/destiny. Which is why she should have been a Royal, and she was. Prior to her probation and destruction of private property charges, Renegade had once aligned as a Royal. She switched to Rebel to keep face after being caught and making headlines on the Once Upon Times. Parallels & Symbolism * Renegade is the youngest of three sisters (and of six siblings, in extension) just like the original Fitcher's Bird. * The Fitcher's bird was the third girl taken by the wizard, after her sisters. Renegade always feels inferior and second/third choice next to her sisters. * In the story, the Fitcher's bird sewed her sisters back together. Rene knows how to sew and is skilled at it. * The wizard's house was burned down at the end of the story. Renegade has a thing for setting things on fire. * The sisters played a scheme on the wizard so that he could bring them home. Almost everyone in Renegade's family is fond of scheming or joking around. * The Fitcher's bird leaves the egg alone so that she can indulge in a little exploring. Renegade is neglectful of big and important things so that she can do what she wants. Relationships 'Family' They're a troublemaking family, or at the very least the six siblings are. It's a miracle only Renegade was blessed with super cool magic abilities. Queen Regal Charming Queen Regal is a strict mother, if you ask any of her kids. She is always trying to reel her children and keep them in line, and trying to get them to behave. She always compares her children with each other, hoping that it will inspire and encourage them to be better and strive to beat each other, but it just backfires poorly. However, Queen Regal deserves credit for raising six children and managing well enough. Regal cares for all her children, equally. However, she is most critical towards Renegade because the latter has a destiny. Rene loves her mother, but feels that the queen is overbearing and too expectant of her. King Rich Charming His real name is Richard, but the nickname is truer than the truth itself. King Richard is a kind and loving man, a benevolent ruler and a complete pushover. His usual solution to everything is to reassure it with soothing words and/or throw literal wads of cash at it. He is said to think that "money means almost nothing to him compared to this children." He cares family, his kingdom, everything very much. Rich is a man who feels very often, and is the "emotional" one between him and his wife. Between them as well, he is the one Renegade feels closer too. He was always there to solve her problems (as with his other five children) and contributed much to Renegade's character today. Radical Charming Radical, nicknamed "Rad," is Renegade's eldest brother. He is brave and chivalrous, always ready to fight anything that gets in his way. And we mean anything. Rad likes leaving the castle on adventures for very long periods of time. He comes back after a while, usually after annoying a horde of wild unicorns, or the guardian of some magical river. He's essentially your standard knight and prince Charming, other than the fact that he doesn't choose his battles wisely. Radical and Renegade have that oldest and youngest sibling relationship. Rad is very protective of his youngest siblings, as any responsible older brother should be. However, Rad also has a deep-seated desire to bring Renegade along on his many adventures. (Renegade would say yes, but their mother would say no.) Rising Charming Rising and Rene were not particularly close in their childhood. However, once in Ever After High, Rising started spending more time with her. Renegade uses Rising as her dressform, especially after Rogue and Revolt start having less time for her. Rogue Charming Rogue is the second closest sibling to Renegade, next to Revolt. Rogue locks her in a choke-hold and musses her hair often, which is why she now wears a headband. He teases Renegade often and excessively, but loves her all the same. After Revolt finds his new best friends in Signe and Mordaunt de Winter, Renegade turned to her other brother. (Renegade only starts spending more time with her other siblings when in Ever After High. Just something to note.) Revolutionary Charming The first of the twins, older twin sister of Revolt. Revolutionary is labelled by Renegade as the "worst" of the six siblings, but truly that's Renegade's own bias speaking. Perhaps it is only because she and Revolutionary are more alike that she wants to accept. Revolt Charming Being the family member closest to Renegade's age (narrowly beating Revolutionary by fifteen minutes) he is the closest to her. He and Renegade have more inside jokes than Revolt would have with his twin. They don't spend as much time with each other as they did before though. Even more so when Revolt started spending his summers in London and Fairis to hang out with his other friends. Extended Family As for the extended Charming Family, the siblings have shown a genuine dislike or disinterest for them, for they see most of the other Charmings as too careful, too royal, too boring. Renegade especially is the most judgemental of her family, and dislikes her cousins who seem so dedicated to being on one end of the royal/hero spectrum, as if one simply can't be both. Damsel in distress? Nope, Rene thinks they suck. Princess who wants to be a knight and hates everything princess-y? Rene thinks they're being stupid. 'Friends' Renegade has no shortage of people she likes being around. Astral Unicornia Astral Unicornia and Renegade are the most aesthetic pair of friends one can find. Initially, they paired up because they looked nice next to each other, but eventually they grew to become quite close friends. Ironically, Renegade is the more grounded of the two of them. Astral isn't much to think before acting, so it's up to Renegade to do that for her. Charmaine Lexwington But where do I begin with Rene and Min Lexwington? Renegade and Min get along very well, like a house on fire some would say. Rene looks at Min as the sister she always wishes she had from Rising or Revolutionary. Min woud take Renegade to cake shops and in return, Rene would make Min some cute new dresses. They banter often and joke around. Renegade jokingly calls her senpai. Glaucio Pedroso Glaucio Pedroso is also another one of Renegade's friends. They both prank together, and the instance most worthy of a mention is the time they flower-bombed the headmaster's office. They like teasing each other, and Renegade is very fond of hearing him laugh. Mariposa Lavador Renegade is friends with other fairy tales, as well, such as Mariposa Lavador, a fellow pyromaniac. Mariposa likes to make paper dolls for Rene to burn. They're both really into fire, and they bond over it. Vivienne du Vallon The Musketeer is otherwise just a babysitter for Renegade, despite how unqualified Vivienne may be for proper babysitting. Revolt leaves Rene in Vivienne's semi-responsible fists while he hangs out with Signe and Mordaunt. It's almost as if he doesn't trust that Rene has other people to hang out with that aren't him. Mixwell Muffin She and Mixwell Muffin are also close, as they were Chemistry partners before Rene's subsequent arson and probation. It is said that he was the only witness to the old dragon stables incident. Who knows? The friendship ended after the accident. The Mad-edge-ties Renegade is 1/3 of the trio known as the Edgelords or the Mad-edge-ties, with Avenant Lexwington and Aisley Hazelwood. They're also known as the little siblings of Min Lexwington, not literally except in Avey's case. They're amazing. They're the coolest people you will ever meet. You'd die just seeing them all in their edginess and glory. 'Pet' Renegade has a wyvern named Matches. Like Renegade herself, the little reptile can burn the place down. Renegade is also very passionate about the distinction between wyverns and dragons and other fantasy reptilians. (But that doesn't stop the pair from competing in the Dragon Games.) Matches is a teenage wyvern with green scales and silver eyes. She's a playful wyvern, who often stays on Renegade's balcony instead of the new dragon stables, where wyverns are clearly not welcome. As of recently, Renegade got a pastel pink cat that she named Nico. Ironically, Matches is more catlike than Nico. You can find both animals napping on the balcony, or just stretching out and watching Rene try to work. Though not explicitly Renegade's own pet, the family Yorkie is named Rioteer. Revolutionary and Revolt named him, the former stating that they call him "Ryan," for short. Rioteer only likes Rene when she gives him food. Otherwise, he gladly ignores her in favor of the twins. 'Romance' Rene identifies as aromantic asexual. Enemies Renegade is a usually agreeable type of person, and even so rarely makes enemies. However, if you do happen to get on Renegade's bad side, I pray that you've found a way to fight fire. The people Renegade commonly clashes with are her own siblings. It has gotten to the point that Renegade has threatened to burn Revolutionary off the family portrait. (But as family, they love each other.) Outfits Notes and Trivia *Renegade's player character in Dungeons and Dragons is a chaotic neutral changeling rogue. *As her first name suggests, Renegade had once aligned as Royal but switched to the Rebel side eventually. *Renegade's middle name is Anna. **This alludes to the fact that her father has a regular non-adjective name. Her siblings are also named similarly. *Rene is at most 5-foot flat with heels on. *In English, Renegade would be voiced by Ashley Johnson, who did the voice of Gortys from TFTB. *Click here to see her Pinterest board. *Renegade's faceclaim is Olivia Holt, though pre-eyeliner Taylor Momsen would also work. Gallery RenegadeCharming.png|art by me RenegadeCharmingSketch.png|renegade, drawn for inktober 2017 days 2 and 3 RenegadeSquares.jpg|some thing i made for rene RebelCard - RCDoKC.png|cards wow. mattel discontinued this but who cares Rene-reqbyhidden.jpeg|by hiddenfolk!!! rene-byhidden-colored.png|art by hiddenfolk, colored by me Renegade Charming Hat-tastic Tea Party.jpg|hat-tastic sketch by Jade-the-Tiger hattastic rene.png|colored in by me Renegade Charming Dragon Games.jpg|dragon games by Jade Renegade Charming Through the Woods.jpg|through the woods by Jade Renegade Charming Spring Unsprung.jpg|spring unsprung by jade Matches.jpg|matches, art by Golden Gossip birdie.png|v pastel rene by tay!!! eah_request_for_amaze_by_spiraxy-dbyxq5h.png|Renegade by Spiraxy on deviantArt rene by ghost.jpg|renegade bust by The Blanket Ghost Rene edgy.jpeg|edgy rene by Patch!!!! rene mood.jpg|made another moodboard. again. Renegade dolly.png|slight redesign + it's a cute dolly!! by The Blanket Ghost pride rene.png|Asexual Pride Rene Renegade fanart.jpg|some cute fanart by cow~ Rene n glau.png|Rene with Glaucio Pedroso (art by amatoresx) Category:Amazamazing Category:Zam's OCs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Fitcher's Bird Category:Asexual Category:Charmings